


new moon

by vitrine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Pre-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, idk this is prob sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw the disfigurement as a physical reminder as to what he had lost. [drabble, axel/saix]</p>
            </blockquote>





	new moon

Saïx remembered when his face received its scar. It happened when his heart was taken, and he saw the disfigurement as a physical reminder as to what he had lost. Though it occurred long ago, the scar still ached at times. A faint, pulsing pain that caused him to shut his eyes and scowl till it disappeared. (Maybe that was why he was stuck with a permanent scowl.)

He expected, when Axel’s lips touched the pink scar tissue, that it would burn. The pain would flare up again and Saïx would recoiled back in irritation. Instead his scar cooled like it was finally healing, and the breath Saïx held in escaped freely. 

Axel’s lips traced the path of the X-shaped mark, careful, graceful. Saïx never understood why others thought Axel was a wildfire when he held more control than Saïx (so different from when they were just Lea and Isa). Something in Saïx--passed his skin, his veins, his bones--opened up when Axel kissed him. Filled him up with something similar to a light, to hope. 

And for a moment he could believe he never lost his heart.


End file.
